goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Chase, Rocky, Rubble, Zuma, and Troublemaker Gil Dances To The Band Plays On And Gets Grounded
'''Chase, Rocky, Rubble, Zuma, and Troublemaker Gil Dances To The Band Plays On And Gets Grounded '''is a grounded video out of Troublemaker Gil and the PAW Patrol Troublemakers. Enjoy! Plot Five Nick Jr. Troublemakers are dancing to The Band Plays On from Bubble Guppies while five of them are grounded. Cast * David as Chase * Jennifer as Rocky * Kimberly as Rubble * Kendra as Zuma * Young Guy as Troublemaker Gil * Paul as Ryder and Kevin * Julie as Katie * Belle as Farmer Yumi * Dallas as Farmer Al * Carmen as Ace Sorensen * Miguel as Carlos * Kayla as Daisy Transcript (PAW Patrol Theme Song) (Index Card) Ryder: Chase, Rocky, Rubble, Zuma, and Troublemaker Gil Dances To The Band Plays On And Gets Grounded. (At Home) Chase: I am going to dance to The Band Plays On from Bubble Guppies. But first, I am calling Rocky, Rubble, Zuma, and Troublemaker Gil. Chase Is On The Case. (Later) Troublemaker Gil: Hello there, I'm Troublemaker Gil. What is your name? Chase: Chase. Nice to see you, Troublemaker Gil. This is Rocky, Rubble, and Zuma. Rocky: Hello, I'm Rocky. Rubble: Hi, I'm Rubble. Zuma: Hello There, I'm Zuma. Chase: We are going to dance to The Band Plays On from Bubble Guppies since our parents are not home. (The Band Plays On from Bubble Guppies Plays) (Later) Troublemaker Gil: Oh no, it's my sister, her boyfriend, and our parents. Kevin: Troublemaker Gil, how dare you dance to The Band Plays On from Bubble Guppies. You know I hate Bubble Guppies. That's It. You are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for 1 billion years. Daisy: When we get home, you will be forced to watch Pokémon. Troublemaker Gil: No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No. Ace Sorensen: Rubble and Zuma, how dare you dance to The Band Plays On from Bubble Guppies. That's It. You boys are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for 100 days. Carlos: When we get home, we are going to spank you both. Both: No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No. Farmer Al: Rocky, how dare you dance to The Band Plays On from Bubble Guppies. That's It, you are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for 486951385920 years. Farmer Yumi: When we get home, you will be forced to wear underwear. Rocky: No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No. That is not fair. Ryder: And as for you, Chase. How dare you dance to The Band Plays On from Bubble Guppies. That's It. You are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for 10000000000000000000 years. Katie: That means no TV, no computer, no educational video games, no GoAnimate, no baby shows, no preschool music, and further more. Go to your room now. Chase: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. The End. Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Series Category:GoAnimate Grounded Stuff